Shotgun wedding?
by Melody Starr31
Summary: Rivers getting married to The Doctor. But its not that easy. She's super moody, hasn't eaten for about a month, she threw up every were, and her wedding dress doesn't fit. "River, I think you might be pregnant." Amy bit her lip. River's face turned paler then the soft snow outside, and she felt dizzy again. "I need to lay down."
1. Chapter 1

**Note:This was an idea I got when my dress for a wedding im in didn't and Upside-down carrot (my sister) Made a really awkward remark. You can guess what she said by the story, So enjoy. i hope to get a second chapter up. I don't know if im gonna do more after that cause I have another story im working on. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. But this would be a really good episode or two. But I do not own doctor who.**

* * *

River stood in front of bathroom counter in her hotel room. She had her hands placed on the counter to keep her from falling over, and her eyes shut to keep everything around her from spinning, and she took deep breaths to calm her fast breathing.

She was getting married. To The Doctor. Her Doctor. Sure they've gotten married before, but that was in an alternate universe, and it wasn't a real wedding. _I'm getting married, _she thought. She started to hyperventilate again. _I can't do it. What if my mind decides to send me running for the exit? That would break his hearts. What if tonight was the last time I ever saw him? That would break my hearts. What if he doesn't love me tomorrow and doesn't want to see me anymore? No, that's ridiculous. What if Stormcage decides to take back the pardon and put me back in prison? They can't do that. What if- No! Stop it with the what ifs River! _She sat down on the edge of the tub. _The Doctor loves you. That's why he asked you to marry him. If he didn't love you then you wouldn't be here right now. He probably wouldn't be here right now. He would be dead. A forgotten memory... Stop it! It is your _wedding_ day. You're suppose to be _happy_ and _bubbly_.You are getting married to the man you _love_. _A few tears silently slid down her face. "I'm getting married." She whispered and then smiled.

A Knock came on the door. "River? Are you in there?" It was her mother.

She wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, I'm in here. You can come in."

Amy opened the door and looked in the mirror, pulling her hair back into a bun. "Morning sweetheart. Have you showered?"

"Morning, and yeah I showered." She pulled at a piece of loose thread on her pajama shorts she had put back on.

"Are you excited?" Amy turned around with a smile on her face, but it only fell when she looked at her daughter. "River, you're crying." She sat on the edge of the tub next to her daughter and hugged her tight. "Why are you crying? You're suppose to be happy."

River drew in a deep breath to calm her. "What if he doesn't love me tomorrow, or something goes wrong?"

"Oh stop it River. Of course he'll love you tomorrow, and he will forever. Also, nothing will go wrong. So stop your crying, and get up! We've got to get you ready! Plus River Song does not cry. She to much of a bad ass for crying." Amy smiled and stood up.

River laughed and followed her mother to the main part of her hotel room, and laid down on the bed.

"Wheres your dress?" Amy asked.

"In the closet."

Amy walked over to the closet and opened it. She pulled out the bag that had the dress in it and laid it on the bed next to River. Unzipping the bag she pulled out the dress. "Come on. Get up. You gotta get dressed so we can do your make up and hair."

River grabbed the dress from her mother and walked to the bathroom.

The dress was a tight fitting in the top like any of her other dresses, and loosened around her hips. The top had kind of a heart shape to it with blue ribbon in the back to tie it. It had no sleeves and had lace from the top to just a little past where it started to loosen. The bottom was just long and plain with a little extra length in the back.

River got undressed and put her slip on so the dress was a little fluffier at the bottom, and so the dress would fit right and not shift.

_I don't remember this being this tight at my last dress fitting, but oh well._

Once she had the slip on she fixed her dress so she could step into it and pull it up. When she got it up to her hips the dress felt much tighter that what it should have been. She pulled on it softly so she didn't hurt the dress, and got it up past her hips. Pulling the dress up all the way and fixing everything to make sure she was comfortable, she went to tighten the ribbon. No matter how many times shifted the dress, or loosened the ribbon and tried again, the dress wasn't fitting.

She looked in the long mirror at her self. She hadn't noticed before that she looked a bit thicker in the waist and stomach, and her chest also looked a little larger. Ignoring that, she tried tying the dress again, but it didn't work.

"Shit." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she was relaxed again she opened the bathroom door to see Amy sitting on the bed texting who she would guess would be Rory.

"Amy, the dress isn't fitting." Tears filled her eyes.

Amy looked up in shock. "What do you mean it's not fitting?"

River placed the palms of her hands on her temples and closed her eyes. "Oh I don't know mother. When I say my dress doesn't fit, usually it means it doesn't fit!" Her voice had a bit of an acid tone to it, and she threw her hands in the air.

"Gosh. Mood swings. And Yes I know Sweetheart, but how does it not fit?"

"The Entire upper part is to tight. From the hips up and it won't tie."

"Let me try." Amy walked behind her and tried to tie the dress. But indeed it was to tight.

When Amy tried to tie it again, River's hand flew to her. She hurriedly pushed the top half of her dress down and ran for the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet she threw up. Amy walked in and pulled River's hair back for her then got her some water for when she was done.

River stood and sat on the bathtubs edge again. Taking the water from Amy she swooshed some around in her mouth and spit it into the tub.

"Are you ok?" Amy placed her hand on River's back to comfort her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. For the past month I have been throwing up a lot and haven't eaten much. So I don't understand why my dress doesn't fit." River drank some water.

Amy squinted her eyes slightly in thought. She thought everything through. She knew what was going on because she's been through this. River would have no clue to this what so ever though because she probably never thought about this and or just didn't know the clues.

"River, when was the last time you had your period?" Amy looked at her daughter.

"What kind of question is that?" River made a rather disgusted face.

"Just tell me."

River sat and did the math in her head really quick. "Like six weeks. Thats not normal, but its just from all the stress of the wedding. That's why its late. Why do you care?"

Amy looked at the stone floor for a second; then up at River. "River, before I say anything just remember everything is ok and we all still love you no matter what happens. Just take a deep breath and promise me that."

River took a deep breath then shook her head.

"River, I think you might be pregnant." Amy bit her lip.

River's face turned paler then the soft snow outside, and she felt dizzy again. "I need to lay down."

Amy helped her out of her dress and slip, into her pajamas, and into the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed Amy brushed back River's hair as she processed this.

"That shouldn't be possible. That _isn't_ possible."

"River, I know this is hard, but are best bet right now is that you are pregnant. If you want I can go and get a test for you and you can take a bath to rinse off and take a minute to let your brain rest. We can cancel pictures before the ceremony so you have time to think and relax. Do you want me to go get a test for you?" Amy was being as sweet and motherly as she could so River didn't freak out.

River nodded her head.

Amy stood up and put her shoes on. "Do you need anything else?"

"The only way I'm going to be able to look like I fit in my dress is if I use a perception filter. But all of them are on the TARDIS in my room, and The Doctor clearly said he wasn't having any body but him and Rory on the TARDIS for some secret reason. I would need the rose quartz heart pendent. He doesn't know that ones a filter." She sighed.

"I can call Rory and meet him at home. I promise everything is alright River." She kissed her on the forehead and left.

Once outside the door Amy pulled out her phone and called Rory. The phone rang 3 times before Rory answered.

"Hello."

"Hey. I need you to do a favor for River. She forgot a piece of jewelry in the TARDIS and was wondering if I could meet you at home and get it."

"Yeah that's fine. Where is it?"

"Its in her room. Its a heart shaped rose quartz pendent. She didn't tell me anything else."

"Ok. Will do. When you get here just knock on the TARDIS door in the garden and I will give it to you."

Amy unlocked her car and climbed in. Turning n the engine to defrost the windows. "And I need to talk to you about something when I get there too."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. See you in a minute. Love you."

"Love you too."

Amy put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot; dialing another number.

"Hi Janet. I'm needing to cancel the pictures for River this morning. John is still able to do his pictures yes, just not River. She's had a bit of a rough morning..."

~*R*~

Rory walked into the TARDIS to find the Doctor wrapping a present in the console room. He had tape all over him. "Hello Pond." He didn't look up.

"Hi. Wheres River's room. She forgot something and Amy is stopping by to pick it up."

"Up the stairs, take a left, then 2 door on the Left."

"Thank you."

The Doctor waved a tape covered hand in the air to tell him welcome.

Rory went to River's room, found the necklace, and made it back down stairs just as Amy knocked. He opened the door and stepped out.

Rory kissed Amy on the cheek and handed her the pendent. "There you go. And what is it you need to talk about?"

Amy looked around for The Doctor. She leaned forward and whispered. "Where is he?"

"In the TARDIS." Rory whispered back.

Amy dragged him into the house. They sat at the kitchen table.

"Ok, so River hasn't had the best morning. She's super moody, her dress isn't fitting, and she threw up." Amy leaned on the table.

Rory crossed his arms and leaned back. "So is she ok? Is she gonna be able to go through with the wedding today?"

"Yeah, she should be. It was just morning sickness..." Amy took a deep breath and closed her eyes; waiting or Rory's response

Rory the_ nurse_ knew exactly what she was saying. His eyes widened and his heart sped up. His little girl pregnant? He was having a father moment. He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "What?"

Amy put her hands over her face. Muffling her speech. "I Think she's pregnant, yes. This is what happened to me just before I figured out I was pregnant with her. The Only thing is that I don't think she has a clue to really how far along she is, and if this is even possible. I told her what my thoughts were and told her everything is going to be ok. She has to be awhiles in because her dress doesn't fit, she's showing a bit, and for other reason we will not discuss. Thats why we need the pendent. Its a perception filter. That way she at least looks like she fits in her dress, and The Doctor won't notice anything." She pulled her hands away from her face.

"So The Doctor doesn't know anything about this." It was a statement.

"Nope. And we are keeping it that way till we know whats going on, and what River wants to do." She stood up. "Well I should go. I gotta stop at the store and then get back to River."

Rory stood up and kissed Amy. When he pulled back he looked her in the eyes. "Tell her I love her and everything is going to be ok."

Amy smiled. "I will."

~*R*~

When Amy got back to the hotel she found River asleep on the couch. Her hair was wet so she saw she took her advice in the bath. She walked over and nudged her shoulder. River sat up and looked at her mother.

"I got the pendent and talked to your father." River gave a half asleep glare. Amy continued. "He says everything will be fine and he loves you. I honestly though he would've gotten his sword and beheaded The Doctor right there." Amy laughed.

River laughed just a little too, then she stopped. "You didn't tell him did you?" Her eyes showed fear.

"No. Why would I do that." Amy grabbed RIver's hand and squeezed it. "Here." She pulled the Test out of her bag and gave it to her. "Just take it. Please. This way we can figure out whats going to happen."

River gave a faint smile. She got up and walked to the bathroom.

Amy still sat on the couch waiting for RIver to get back.

A few minutes later River walked out and flopped face first onto her bed.

"So?" Amy said. She got up to go stand by River.

River Stuck her arm out and showed her mother the test. Amy took it from her.

Amy sat down. "So, does this mean it's a shotgun wedding?" She wasn't meaning it as a joke.

River rolled over onto her back. "I. Have. No. Clue."

"Well, what are your thoughts?"

River started out into space past the ceiling. "Confused."

"Why?"

"Should I be happy or scared?"

"Why would you be scared ?" Amy asked in her motherly tone.

"Cause, what would the Doctor say? It's our wedding day and I just found out I'm pregnant with an impossible child. I can't just tell him. Who knows what he would do. And I don't want to tell him tonight cause he probably has everything all planned out, and I don't want to be the new wife who makes him angry on their wedding night, cause I told him we are parents." She Let out a one huff of air and continued to space out.

"River you need to tell him. You can't hide it forever, and if you hold it back longer he's gonna get really upset."

"Ok. I'll tell him when were dancing. That way he can't just run off without getting caught, and no one else is really close enough to hear." She sighed.

"Sounds like a plan. Now what are your thoughts?"

"Happy." River smiled.

"Good. Now lets get ready." Amy smiled back


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated. My sister got married last weekend then i left for high school camp the next day! So enjoy!**

* * *

The reception was held indoors. The Building was huge and made out of wood, and creamy colored stones. Blue ribbon, paper lanterns, and flowers could be seen everywhere. The sky outside was a soft pinkish-orange, and the ground was covered in white powder from the snow gently falling. The place was gorgeous and River couldn't ask for more.

"Ok. So. Speech time." Rory smiled. "Fare warning, I haven't ever really given a speech. So I might mess up or this might just be lame."

River and the Doctor laughed. They sat together and River had her head leaning on the Doctor's shoulder. She shifted uncomfortably trying to fix her dress.

"Doctor, I use to think you were a fairytale Amy and Mels had made up, but boy was I wrong. You're probably the only person that has ever truly cared for Mels. I might have not gotten to raise her, but we grew up together, and I still protected her as my friend from all the mean boys who would break her heart. But now I know she's my daughter and that makes me even more protective of her. I know you won't hurt her, but if you do, if you break her heart, I will come after you. I might be a thousand years older then you, but I will hurt you for any harm you do to my daughter. And I remind you, I still have that Roman sword." Rory smiled at the Doctor. Everyone laughed as the Doctor gave a terrified look. "River, my one and only daughter. You've grown up. Sure I didn't get to raise you, but I still got to watch you grow up. Stealing other kids toys, and then pretty soon you stole a bus. Why did you do that?" Everyone laughed again.

"I needed a ride home." She smiled.

"Now look. You're all grown up. And married!" Rory started to cry. "Look, now you made me cry. I suppose to be the cool dad." He chuckled. "Both of you are great people and I hope the best for you both. I love both of you. To River and Doctor!" Rory sat back down.

River shifted again, pulling on her dress.

The Doctor whispered in her ear, "Are you ok?"

"Of course love." She Smiled. "I could never ever, ask for a better day." She kissed the Doctor then stood up. Grabbing her fathers hand, they walked out to the dance floor for the father daughter dance.

Rory and River danced to the music as everyone watched. They both had smiles on there faces.

"You're married now." Rory laughed.

"Yes father. I am." She chuckled.

They danced in silence for a while before Rory asked, "Are you going to tell him?"

Still keeping her smile she replied, "Yeah, when we do our first dance."

"It's going to be fine River."

"I know." Her eyes started to water a little, but not noticeable enough for anyone else to know but her.

Rory kissed her on the forehead and spun her under his arm. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find The Doctor.

"May I." He stuck out his hand.

Rory took River's hand and placed it in the Doctor's. The music changed and River and the Doctor started to dance.

"I love you." The Doctor said.

"I love you too." River said back.

"Look at us. Were finally married. You and me. Time and space."

"You watch us run." She laughed.

He smiled at her. "I will."

Tears of joy filled both of their eyes. Stupid human feelings!

They danced and laughed together for a little longer before River spoke up.

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something." Her voice was just above a whisper.

The Doctor spun her under his arm.

"First of stop spinning me. I'm getting sick." She laughed.

"What is it you need to tell me?"

River sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She started to cry, but it wasn't tears of joy..

The Doctor took notice immediately. "River, what's wrong?"

"Sweetie. I'm pregnant."

The Doctor halted in his tracks. Let go of her hands. Turned around. And walked away.

The music stopped and was replaced with the sound of quiet murmurs. River stood in the middle of the dance floor with her hands limply at her sides.

Rory and Amy ran out to River. River turned around and buried her head in he father's chest as he pulled her into a hug. Amy rubbed her back and lead her over to a nearby table.

~*R*~

"He just ran out. He didn't say anything. Why would he do that?" She cried harder. Using a tissue she wiped the smeared makeup from her cheeks.

Amy pulled River's chair closer to hers and pulled her into a hug. "River, he was probably just confused and needed a moment to process what you had said.

"But he didn't have to leave!" She threw her bouquet on the floor, and hid her face behind her hands.

River was to frustrated to ease drop on her parent's whispers.

She felt two cold rough hands clasp around wrists. The owner of them softly pulled them away from her face, and held her hands in theirs.

She blinked back the tears in her eyes so she could see who it was. It was the least expected person she thought would have ever come back. And here parent's seemed to have left.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have ran out like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I honestly don't think I was thinking at all." He paused. "That made no sense."

River laughed, but started to cry again. She was still upset.

"River. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" She didn't reply. "I don't know how many times I will have to say I'm sorry, but I will say it a million times if I have to. You don't have to forgive me. I just wanted to tell you that what I did was wrong, and I regret it." He let go of her hands and stood up. Grabbing the bouquet, set it in her lap, and started to walk away.

She looked at the partially destroyed flowers in her lap. "You're the man I married because I love you. Of course I will forgive you." She whispered to herself. She put the flowers on the table.

Kicking of her heels she ran towards her husband. Spinning him around she crashed her lips against his. At first the Doctor hesitated, but then he kissed back.

River pulled away. "You are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." She kissed him again.

Resting his forehead against River's, the Doctor spoke softly. "I wanna show you something." Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the building and ran to the TARDIS. River's bare feet leaving small tracks in the snow.

~*R*~

"Where are you taking me?" She giggled. His hands where over her eyes as they walked down the hall.

"Something me and the old girl put together while I was thinking about what I had done."

They stopped. Then River heard something click. Sounded like a door. They walked a few more steps, then stopped again.

The Doctor removed his hands. "Surprise."

River smiled. "This is the second best wedding present ever." It was a nursery for their child.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "Whats the first?"

She took of her necklace and let it fall to the floor. The Doctor looked at her. She looked different, and the dress didn't fit right.

Tears filled River's eyes. She grabbed his hand and laid it on her stomach. "Finding out that we get to be parents."

* * *

**Note: I'm sorry but I am not going to continue this. This was just a short and funny idea Macie and I made up cause my dress for my sisters wedding didn't fit cause i gained wait fro no physical activity from my concussion in May. So Sorry this is short. Check out my story Complicated dream madness though!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know a few people want me to continue on with this story. I am in the middle of working on Complicated dream madness so it most likely wouldn't be worked on until I finish that story, or until I am caught up on writing for it.** Also, what would you guys like for me to do in Shotgun wedding? leave me an idea of what you would like by leaving a review, or send me a PM.**

_~ love love Mels_


End file.
